More and more people are adopting the use of earbud-style headphones in place of the over-the-head style. One particular issue with this style of headphone is that while they take up less space, the wires often become tangled when stored. This leads to problems with wire wear and tear and ultimately functionality. The typical earbud design comprises two individual ear “buds” with single wires that feed into a plug that connects to the audio device. The outer wire sheathing is a rubber material that has a high friction factor. When the wires become tangled, the high friction of the rubber sheathing makes untangling time consuming and difficult. Additionally, the earbud wiring is typically black or white with no ability for customization.
The present invention helps to satisfy all of these problems by creating a durable conduit for which the earbud wires are housed. This conduit not only has a much lower friction factor but, also can be customized with different material colors and optional components. The present invention is intended to be a complimentary product that can be installed over the users existing earbuds.